I love you (kakashixnaruto)
by AngelsInWasteland
Summary: Naruto catches Kakashi in an uncomfortable predicament and offers his help. Yaoi, kakashixnaruto. You've been warned. Sorry, I suck at summaries.


"Ugh! Why do I have to go get him?" Naruto asked in frustration. "Because Sasuke is too busy practicing and I'm a girl! Do you expect me to go to a man's house alone?!" shrieked Sakura, tired of arguing with the blonde. "I'm busy practicing too!" the tan blonde yelled, "Besides I don't want to." he whined. "GO GET KAKASHI-SENSAI!" Sakura roared, finally out of patience with Naruto. "Eep!" Naruto squeaked, running to the bridge. "Heh. Dobe." Sasuke smirked as Naruto ran past. "TEME!" the fox shouted back, still racing down the bridge to the village.

Naruto walked through the village to his sensai's apartment building, muttering to himself, ignoring the cold looks thrown his way. He was used to them by now. He'd received them for 17 years now, though it had gotten better than it had been as a kid. He had friends now, and a 'family' of sorts. Tsunade-Baa-Chan and Jiraiya were the closest things he had to parents, besides Iruka-sensai. The rest of the Rookie Nine were like siblings now, even Sakura. He had gotten over his crush on her a long time ago, realizing it would never go anywhere. Yes, he was over her. Unfortunately, someone else had taken her place. _Not like it will ever go anywhere either though,_ Naruto thought _**he doesn't even see me as anything but his student still.**_ He'd decided not to go after Kakashi, not wanting things to be awkward when his feelings weren't returned. He knew the copy ninja didn't have an interest in him, it didn't bother him anymore really. The blonde may have found friends, but he didn't have a hope for finding someone to love him, being the demon container.

Naruto was so deep in thought, he didn't even know he'd passed the silver haired ninja's apartment building until he tripped on a rock in the road and fell flat on his face. "Damn it!" he cursed, rubbing his head. He got up and brushed the dirt off his uniform, turning around to enter the old, gray three story building. Kakashi's apartment was on the top floor and only had the one bedroom. Naruto started up the steps, getting ready to yell at his teacher for being two hours late. _**Again, **_Naruto thought to himself. Finally reaching his teacer's apartment, he walked in, knowing Kakashi never locked the door. He shut the door and walked quietly across the living room. _**Long as I'm here, I may as well try and scare him, maybe get a laugh.**_ The blonde smirked, tip toeing towards the back. Half-way down the hall, he heard an odd noise. _**What the hell? **_he thought, slowing down and peeking into the cracked bedroom door. What he saw made him turn as red as a cherry, _**Oh my God, holy shit.**_ There was Kakashi, spread eagle on the bed, absolutely naked, rubbing his dick and moaning like a porn star. _**I need to walk away, I need to walk away, I need to walk away...**_ Naruto chanted in his head. He didn't move a muscle though, just stared in fascination.

He stood there for who know's how long, watching Kakashi jack off. This was single-handedly( no pun intended) the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He was aching to touch himself, too. He'd been hard since he first peeked in the room. Just listening to the silver haired jounin moan like that had just about made the blonde cum at least twice now. _**My God, **_he thought, his jaw on the floor. Eventually the jounin growled in frustration, throwing his head back onto the pillow and punching the bed. "Fuck, why can't I fucking cum?" the jounin growled again. _**He can't cum?**_ Naruto was startled, then started thinking, _**maybe he needs some help...**_ He thought about for just a minute more, then Naruto pushed open the bedroom door and walked in. Kakashi looked up, startled. "Naruto? What the-" he started, covering himself with the bed sheets. "How long have you been standing there?" Naruto walked closer. "Long enough to see you need a..._hand_.", his voice full of emphasis. Kakashi just stared, open mouthed at the implication. Naruto made a few hand motions and in a puff of smoke, there stood a beatiful blond girl with big blue eyes. And she was very naked. Still Kakashi just stared. Naruto walked closer still, crawling onto the bed and kissing Kakashi, slowly and pasionately. "I can help you," he/she whispered in the silver haired man's ear, "No one would have to know, no one but us. Just you and me." The last part was said while Naruto ran his/her fingers up and down Kakashi's chest. Naruto kissed him again, soft, testing the waters. Not getting any resistence, he started kissing harder, nipping the jounin's lips, asking for entrance. Kakashi finally moved at this, moaning and opening his mouth and kissing Naruto hungrily, tongues battling for dominance. Kakashi flipped them, pushing Naruto into the bed without breaking the kiss. They kissed for a while, until Naruto started letting his/her hands wander. Kakashi groaned and broke the kiss pushing away and up off the bed. Naruto looked up at him, hurt and confused.

"What's wrong?" he/she asked. Kakashi turned around and rubbed his face. "Naruto, we can't do this." he said, still turned around. "Why not?" Naruto asked, still hurt. "Because of who you are." kakashi said simply. Naruto was frozen, his heart was frozen. And then it shattered as the words settled in. "Oh." he said, letting the jutsu fall. He was up and off the bed in a second, babbling, "Of course, sorry, you're right. Haha. What was I thinking? How stupid of me. LIke I could help you. I have to be somewhere now, so I'll just show my self out." he said, fake laughing, trying not to sound like he was going to burst into the tears that threatened to fall. Kakashi heard the strain in the blonde's voice and finally turned around, finsihed pulling on his sweat pants. Naruto kept backing towards the door, still making excuses. "Naruto-" Kakashi said, reaching for Naruto. Hearing his name said so tenderly, the tears finally started falling. Choking down a sob, Naruto turned and ran out the door, not caring that it was raining. "NARUTO!" he heard Kakashi yell and try to follow him, but Naruto was faster and had a headstart. He ran until he couldn't, not caring where he headed as long as it was away, away anywhere. He finally collapsed in the woods, exhausted and sobbing, heart breaking still. _**Why am I surprised? I knew he didn't like me, I've known it for years. I shold have expected it. So why is my heart still in so much pain. **_he thought, tears and rain mixing together on his face. He sat on the forest floor in the mud and rain, crying for what felt like an eternity but had probably only been a few minutes.

Suddenly he sensed someone behind him. He spun around, ready to fight, only to see the person he'd been running from in the first place. _**Kakashi...**_, he turned, ready to run again, when he felt Kakashi grab his shirt and pull him close, hugging him like he never wanted to let go. Naruto was stunned speechless, just sat there, being held in the rain. "Naruto, you didn't let me finish." Kakashi scolded, still holding him. "You don't have to! It was a stupid idea in the first place, I know you don't like me, I was just being an idiot I guess, hahaha." he laughed, trying not to show how upset he was. "That's where you're wrong, Naruto. Let me explain. I didn't want to do anything with you because that wasn't _you_. That was just a jutsu. I want to see your face, have your body beneath me, not just you under a jutsu. I like you not the female you." He said pulling back just enough to look Naruto in the face as he said the last part. The blonde was stunned, no believing his own ears. "You...you like me?" he stuttered out. "Not just like. I love you. I have for years. I was just afraid to tell you." the jounin said, with a gentle smile on his face. Tears started to fall down Naruto's face even harder than before. "Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" he said with alarm. Naruto just shook his head and threw himself at Kakashi, tackling him to the ground and kissing him with all his heart. "I love you too." He said in between kisses, smiling. "These are happy tears. I never thought you would return my feelings. This is like a dream." They laid there, kissing for a little bit longer. "We should get out of the rain." Kakashi said. "Yeah, let's go back to your apartment." Naruto said with a mischievious grin on his face. "We have some time to make up for." Kakashi just smirked, nodded, and picked up Naruto, made a few hand motions and transported them back to his apartment.

They lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
